


why choose her, why choose me when there's room for three?

by KnownAsEmrys



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: A fight between Nick and Luciana has unintended consequences.





	why choose her, why choose me when there's room for three?

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just work here
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed in editing!

Five months. 

Madison had found Luciana five months ago, and Troy had been indifferent to it until he quickly realized that it meant he'd have to share Nick's time. Just as he had gotten used to that, Luciana had started trying to pull Nick away from him completely, but it had backfired and Nick had relapsed from the stress of two people fighting for his attention everyday. They both had to back off and accept whoever Nick felt like being around, even having to compromise and spend time with him together. 

It took Troy three months to realize why he hated every time he saw Nick and Luciana kiss or heard them fuck through the thin wall separating their make-shift bedrooms or witnessed their inappropriate touching; He was in love with Nick. Wholeheartedly, and it felt like he was slowly dying watching him be happy with someone else. 

So when he noticed Nick and Luciana fighting more and more, it had felt like a small victory.

One night, things finally come to a head between the couple. 

Troy was trying to sleep when he heard them arguing - likely about Nick leaving the Diamond with him instead of helping her clean the locker room like he promised. He smiled sleepily and did his best to listen in. His assumptions about why they were fighting was correct, and she's got more of a stick up her ass than usual. 

Troy can’t help but smirk triumphantly when he hears Luciana storm out of Nick’s room after fifteen minutes of arguing. He doubts they broke up, but at least tonight he won’t have to hear them bone.

A few minutes later he hears a knock on his door and he sits up. 

“Come in!” He calls, turning on his lamp. 

Nick opens the door, kicking it shut after he walks in. He’s wearing only boxers, and Troy can’t help but appreciate all the bare skin. Nicky really was beautiful. “I need you,” Nick says. 

Troy’s gaze snaps up from his chest, but before he can ask what that means Nick’s straddling his waist and his brain short circuits, even more so when Nick kisses him. He can’t do anything except stare at Nick and his closed eyes and desperate expression. The firm and insistent pressure of Nick’s lips slowly bring him out of his stupor and he kisses him back, eyes closing. 

Nick’s mouth feels so soft against his, the minty taste of him intoxicating. 

Nick tilts his head, the new angle making it even better. He licks at the seam of Troy’s mouth, and Troy opens for him, a fire sparking in his belly as Nick’s tongue slides against his. Nick grinds down into his lap, and Troy jerks his hips up to meet him when he does it again, a soft sigh escaping him. 

Troy wraps his arms around Nick, pulling him close, fingers settling in the hair at the back of Nick’s neck. He doesn’t know why Nick needs this from him, but he’s too selfish to ask in case it meant they had to stop. 

Nick pulls away suddenly and rests his forehead against Troy’s, panting harshly. 

Troy watches him, biting his lip at the way Nick’s looking at him – eyes dark, and full of desire. He’d been wanting Nick to look at him like this for awhile now. 

“I need you to do something for me,” Nick says. His thumb swipes across Troy's bottom lip, eyes fixed on his mouth.

“Anything.” 

Nick meets his gaze, thumb pulling on his bottom lip. “Fuck me.” 

Troy’s breath hitches. _God_ does he want to. “Are you still with Luciana?” 

Nick nods. 

Troy deflates. “Then I can’t.” 

Nick grabs his face. “Please, Troy. I need you, I need you so bad it hurts. Please.” 

“If I do, you’re just going to crawl back to her in the morning.” He points out bitterly. 

Nick doesn’t deny it. “Please, Troy, I need you to claim me so I know I’m not going insane. I know you’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you and I just need this so _please_.” His voice cracks on the last word and it breaks Troy’s heart. 

He doesn't know what to think of Nick being aware of his feelings for him, but his heart soars hearing they are indeed returned. Still, he's torn between wanting to make Nick happy and protecting his own heart. 

"Please, Troy...just one night and I'll never ask again." Nick pleas, eyes desperate and wet with emotion. 

Troy hates him in this moment for being so damn selfish, but he hates himself more for being so damn weak when it came to Nick. 

Troy kisses him determinedly, only feeling Nick relax and kiss back when he slips his hand into his boxers, stroking him gently. Nick's not very long, but he grows very thick under Troy’s attention. 

Nick deepens the kiss, tongue slipping back into Troy’s mouth, his hand gripping Troy’s throat to keep him still – and _fuck_ does Troy like that. 

Troy wraps his hand around Nick’s cock, jerking him roughly. He’s never done this for anyone else, but by the low noises Nick makes in the back of his throat, he assumes he’s doing just fine. He pulls his hand out after a minute and pulls down Nick’s boxers. 

Nick pulls away from the kiss, and pulls them all the way off before straddling Troy again. He tries to kiss Troy again, but Troy puts a hand on his chest and takes his fill of Nick’s naked body. If this was the only night he'd get to have this, he was damn well going to savor it. 

Nick smiles, and cups his face. "Like what you see?” 

Troy nods. "Very much."

Nick lifts himself up and pulls the sheets off Troy's lap, looking at him curiously when he discovers he's completely naked. 

“It's too damn hot in here for clothes,” Troy explains. 

Nick chuckles. He spits into his hand and grabs Troy's half-hard cock, stroking firm and fast. His hand is soft, and uncalloused and amazing around Troy. 

Troy’s head lolls back, and he gasps softly as Nick strokes him to complete hardness. 

“Fuck you're big,” Nick comments. “Gonna split me in half.” He moves quickly, and catches Troy by surprise when he wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock, sinking down. 

Troy’s hands shoot up to grip the headboard, his hips jerking up into the wet heat surrounding him. Nick doesn’t appear to have a gag reflex and that alone makes Troy groan. He writhes under Nick’s mouth, the feel of his tongue swirling against him driving him crazy. “Nicky…” 

Nick bobs his head up and down the length of Troy’s cock, mouth a firm, consistent pressure and he never wants it to end, but it’s not long before he feels his arousal peaking. 

“Nicky, I’m gonna come if you keep going.” 

Nick doesn’t stop immediately, and Troy almost comes down his throat, but Nick pulls off with a wet pop before he does. He kisses Troy, wrapping his arms around his neck as he straddles his lap again, ass pressing against Troy’s cock. “Got any lube?” Nick asks. 

Troy nods to his nightstand and Nick’s quick to retrieve it. He takes the bottle from Nick when offered, and slicks up his fingers when Nick turns and gets on all fours in front of him, trapping Troy between his thighs. Troy bites his lip at the sight. 

Nick looks over his shoulder at him and smirks. “Quit drooling and stretch me open.” 

Troy reaches forward, massaging and squeezing Nick's ass cheek. He likes the feel of the soft, perky mound. He spreads Nick's cheeks apart, rubbing one lubed finger teasingly against Nick's puckered hole, loving the soft noise of pleasure Nick makes at the contact. He continues to tease Nick, savoring every moment of this, storing away the image of Nick spread out for the taking in front of him. 

Nick pushes back against his finger impatiently and he decides to give him mercy, slipping his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Intense heat and a velvety texture surround his finger. He finds it interesting, if not entirely sexy, and moves his finger around experimentally, but it proves to not be enough to get Nick all hot and bothered so he slips in a second finger. He pumps his fingers in and out of Nick, and he’s mesmerized by the way Nick fucks back onto his fingers, the moan of relief that escapes him. 

Troy searches for the sensitive bundle of nerves he learned about in his anatomy books, and he grins when he finds it, Nick letting out a filthy noise that shoots straight to his dick. He massages Nick's prostate, watching as he squirms under the attention, moving back on Troy’s fingers while also trying to move away simultaneously – like he couldn’t decide what he wanted. Troy found it amusing. 

He adds a third finger, giving up the assault on Nick's prostate to properly stretch him, his other hand squeezing and rubbing his ass cheek. He doesn’t want to hurt Nick, but he does want to make him tremble and beg for him. He wants to give Nick the best sex of his life, to make him forget Luciana even existed. 

“I’m ready,” Nick says breathlessly. 

Troy pulls his fingers out, and Nick crawls up the bed, creating space for him. He doesn’t ask about a condom and neither does Nick. He gets on his knees, lubes himself up thoroughly and lines himself up with Nick's hole, rubbing the tip over the stretched hole, one hand settling on Nick’s hip. “You sure you want this?” Troy asks, because he has to hear it, he has to know Nick really wants him.

Nick looks over his shoulder at him, then rests back on his knees suddenly and kisses Troy – the angle awkward, but still pleasant. “I want _you_. I want _all_ of you.” Nick tells him huskily, lips moving softly against Troy’s. 

Troy feels a thrill shoot through him at the words. He nods, unable to speak, and Nick kisses him one more time before getting back on all fours. He pushes in slowly, hearing Nick's sharp intake of breath. He rubs his thumb gently over his hip, until he bottoms out, gasping at how _good_ it felt to be buried inside of the man he loved. 

Troy doesn’t move, waiting for Nick to adjust to him. He leans over Nick and kisses at the back of his neck, his hand wrapping around to stroke Nick's cock until Nick rocks back into him meaningfully, the movement dizzying to Troy who's overwhelmed by this new, _delightful_ territory. 

Troy lifts himself up, and grips Nick's hips with both hands. He pulls himself almost all the way out then slams back in, using his grasp on Nick to pull him back simultaneously. 

Nick makes a choked off noise, and wriggles back, silently asking for him to do it again. 

So he does – again and again, until he’s got a nice rhythm. Once he’s sure Nick isn’t in any pain, he starts adjusting his angle until he hears Nick’s sob his name, and almost fall into the mattress. Troy grins, and keeps nailing the sensitive bundle of nerves, loving the needy, guttural groans that escape Nick. 

“Troy…_harder_…” 

“Troy, harder what? 

“Troy, harder, _please.” _

Troy obliges, thrusting harder and harder. 

“Faster….fuck…fuck me faster…” Nick sounds wrecked, out of breath, and like he can barely think. 

Troy clears his throat meaningfully. 

_ “Please,__” _Nick begs. “_Please.” _

Troy thrusts faster, feeling Nick fall onto the mattress underneath him as his elbows gave out. Troy can’t breathe, can’t think, overwhelmed by the primal pleasure of having Nick like this, of watching him come undone. He feels the familiar pressure in his belly signifying he was about to come, and keeps his brutal pace until the very end, coming with a loud cry, his seed spilling hot into Nick, who comes seconds later, Troy’s name a drawn out moan on his lips. 

Troy pulls out and collapses next to Nick on the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling, soaking in the reality of what just happened. He fucked Nick. He fucked him, and it was amazing, and yet – his heart was heavy. 

The bed dips to his left after a moment, and then Nick's smiling face comes into view. He doesn’t say anything, but he kisses Troy – soft and sweet – his hand cupping Troy’s face. 

Troy can’t handle it. He pulls away. 

Nick seems to know what he’s thinking because he says, “Have you ever felt torn between two things you really wanted?” 

Troy nods. His love for Nick and wanting Nick to be happy. 

“I love you both, Troy, and I know I can’t have you both, and I feel like my heart's splitting in two because I don’t think I can choose.” 

Troy feels hurt twinge in his belly. He would always choose Nick over everyone. 

Nick strokes his face, and tears well in his eyes. “I’m sorry...and I’m sorry for what I’m about to ask of you.” 

Troy braces himself. “What?” 

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me.” 

Troy feels tears in his own eyes because he never planned to – even if Nick chose Luciana, even if he chose neither of them. “I'll never leave you, Nicky. I promise."

Nick nods frantically and kisses his forehead, then his nose, then both his cheeks before kissing him on the mouth – insistent and desperate. “I love you,” He whispers. 

“I love you forever.” Troy whispers back. 

Nick stays with him all night, kissing, fucking, begging, and apologizing, again and again until they collapse. 

* * *

Troy’s in the commentator's booth, cleaning his guns when Luciana barges in. She’s got a hard set to her jaw and fury in her eyes. 

He gets to his feet, setting everything in his hand on the table. “Can I help you?” 

“Stay away from, Nick.” 

Troy snorts, and crosses his arm. “Hell no.” 

“You’re not good for him!” 

“And you are?” 

“I'm not a bigoted killer.” 

“No, just the regular kind,” Troy says with a smirk. 

Luciana huffs in frustration. “Do you honestly think Nick's life has gotten better with you in it?"

Troy crosses his arm defensively. "I think that I've set him free while everyone else has tried to put him in a cage."

"You make him reckless."

Troy scoffs. "Just admit that you hate me because you know Nicky's in love with me too and you can’t stand it."

Luciana scowls. "Nick could never be in love with a monster like you!” 

Troy grins, manic and mean. “Then why did he tell me that he was?” 

Luciana's eyes widen, looking as if he'd just struck her. _“What?”_

“He came to me last night after your fight, and he kissed me, begged me to fuck him, made me promise I'd never leave him...He told me that he loved me – _ showed _ me – all night.” Troy informs her smugly. 

Luciana doesn’t speak, and he watches, intrigued by the maelstrom of emotions that flicker across her face until her eyes snap up to his, angry determination in her eyes. She grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a rough kiss. 

Confused doesn’t even begin to cover how Troy feels in this moment, but he doesn’t pull away, just closes his eyes. He starts to get it when the kiss gentles, and becomes desperate, soft little presses of her lips against his and he finally kisses her back. He settles his hands on her hips, and her free hand comes to rest on his jaw, tilting his head so their mouths slot together. 

This doesn’t feel the same as kissing Nick, but it’s not awful. 

He knows she’s doing this to see if they can share Nick, if they can get past their hatred for his sake, and offer him something truly special because if they can’t…well, accidents _did _happen. 

Luciana pulls away after a moment, and they both stare at each other, panting. 

“Nicky’s a better kisser,” Troy remarks. 

“Definitely better than you,” She says, glaring. 

Troy crowds into her, his hand sliding up her side to rest over her breast. She doesn’t push him away so he squeezes gently, finding the soft, but firm feel of it interesting. He’s never had much luck with women, naturally rubbing them the wrong way, so he’s never done this before. He slides his hand up, trailing his fingers over her cleavage. 

Luciana pulls off her tank top, revealing a white sports bra, and her mostly flat stomach. She looks both desperate and determined to see this through, but it still surprises him when she takes off her bra. 

Troy feels his cock twitch in interest as he rakes his gaze over her perky breasts. He settles his hand on her right breast, swiping his thumb over her nipple curiously, feeling it stiffen as he repeated the motion. She grabbed his hand and pulled his thumb into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her tongue swirled around it. 

He wonders if she'd be willing to do the same to his cock, and he feels himself harden at the thought of her on her knees. Maybe they can do this after all. 

Luciana pulls his thumb out and guides it to her breast. He swipes his wet thumb over her nipple, watching as it hardened even more. Huh. 

“Do you want the same thing Nicky did?” He asks, gaze shifting up to meet hers. “Want me to fuck you until you’re just a trembling mess under me, begging for it harder, faster until you come with my name on your lips?” 

Anger lights her eyes. Her hands shoot up to his throat and squeeze. He has the same reaction as when Nick grabbed him and knows for sure he can fuck her. 

Troy grins, his hands moving down her body to grab her belt loops and pull her forward. He grinds against her, letting her feel how hard she’s made him. Her grip lessens when he does it a second time. “I wonder if you’re as tight as Nicky.” 

One hand leaves his throat and he feels her fumble with his belt until she gets it off. “Fuck me and find out.” 

Troy feels a thrill shoot through him. He kisses her roughly and they fumble out of their clothes until they stand completely naked in front of each other. He doesn’t feel compelled to stare like he did with Nick and she doesn't either. 

Luciana touches him first, her warm hand settling on his stomach, and trailing down to wrap around his cock. Her hands are calloused like his, and he likes the rough, almost familiar sensation. His breath hitches as she jerks him off, firm and dry. She kisses him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. 

He closes his eyes, returning the dirty kiss. He doesn’t hesitate to put his fingers over her damp core, pressing against it hard, and earning a soft gasp. He teases her as he did Nick, circling his fingers teasingly around her hole, ignoring the primal urge to shove his dick in every time he feels a fresh wave of arousal spill out of her. He wants her to beg for him, to want him so bad she can’t stand it. 

Luciana pulls away from the kiss briefly enough to spit into her hand before retaking him in her hand and with her mouth. Her hand squeezes his cock gently every now and then, and she stops occasionally to rub her thumb against the slit. She’s good at this. Really, really good, and Troy can’t help the small noises he lets out in approval. 

Troy places his thumb against her clit, rubbing it harshly, and Luciana moans breathily, arching into his touch. He’s glad his interest in biology has managed to help in twice in as many days. He kisses at her neck as he continues giving all his focus to her clit. She buries one hand into his curls, gripping tightly, the other staying firmly wrapped around his cock, stroking harder, thumb bluntly rubbing across his slit at the end of each one. 

He wants to fuck her against the wall, feel her tight heat wrapped around his now throbbing cock, but he needs her to beg. “Want me to make you feel good?” He asks, opening his eyes to watch her. “Want my cock to stretch you open and feel what Nicky did?” 

Luciana's eyes flutter open. She nods. 

“Beg me,” He tells her flatly. 

She glares. "No."

He slips two fingers in her slick, wet heat, and watches as her mouth forms a soft _O_. He stretches her open, noting how much easier this feels with consistent lubrication. He pumps his fingers in and out relentlessly, keeping pressure on her clit with his thumb. 

She bites her lip, eyes fluttering close as she rocks down against his hand, her own hand coming to a stop, but she keeps it on him. It’s fascinating to watch her come undone by his hand despite the way she feels about him. 

“Aren’t you curious about how I’d feel inside you? Don’t you want to feel how hard you’ve made me?” He questions, slipping a third finger inside of her. “Don’t you want to know how good your competition is? 'Cos Nicky couldn’t seem to get enough of me last night.” He moves his fingers faster, feeling her clench and writhe under him. He kisses around her mouth savoring the needy moans she tries to choke down. “All you have to do is beg.” 

Her eyes slit open, but she can’t bear to look at him when she quietly says, “Troy, _ please.” _

“Please, what?” He asks, putting his free hand up to his ear to indicate she speak louder. 

“Please fuck me,” She grits out, squeezing his cock. 

Troy hums in consideration. He pulls his finger out of her and moves her hand off his cock. He guides the tip of it to rest against the delicious heat of her, rubbing the head teasingly against her hole. “I don’t know if I should. You don’t really seem to want me." 

She huffs. “I hate you.” 

“I know,” He says with a shrug. He lifts her leg to up to rest against his hip and slaps the head of his cock against her clit a few times before he strokes himself, his hand bumping clumsily against her. “But if you want my dick you’re gonna have to say it.” 

Luciana’s face heats and she turns away. “Troy, please, I...I need to feel you inside of me..."

Just to be an asshole he asks, "My fingers or...?"

She curses him out in Spanish and he rubs the tip of his dick against her clit, smearing precome on the sensitive flesh. She presses into the touch. 

"I'll give you what you want, but you have to say it first." He tells her. "_So_, do you want my fingers or – "

"Your..._monster_ cock." She huffs bitterly. 

Troy laughs, knowing that word has two meaning in this instance, and then he smirks. “You know, Nicky said I had big dick, but I thought he was just being nice.” 

She turns to him with a scowl, and he chooses that moment to thrust inside her. He finds the way her expression gets stuck between anger and pleasure amusing. He lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her cunt, and he finds it hard to breathe with the tight pressure around his dick. He walks them over to the nearest wall, pressing her against it as he fucks up into her, not bothering to be patient or gentle like he had with Nick. He puts one hand against the wall, gripping her hip hard enough to bruise with the other, pulling her down to meet his every thrust. 

She doesn’t seem to mind the roughness, letting out these filthy little noises, one hand pulling on his hair painfully, the other scrabbling for purchase on his back. Her breasts bounce frantically between them and he watches them for a moment before he slows his pace and puts his mouth on one, licking the hard nub of her nipple experimentally. Her head drops back against the wall, so he keeps it up, licking and sucking on her tit. He closes his eyes when she starts rocking down on his cock, pressing her boob against his mouth encouragingly. 

It’s almost overwhelming how good this feels, how wet she is for him, how fucking breath-takingly tight her walls are around his dick, the way she writhes and rocks on him. He could do this for Nicky's sake. 

She jerks his head back, and his eyes slit open, mouth slick with split. She’s got pure lust in her eyes as she kisses him, tongue sliding against his and sending an electric jolt down his spine. He kisses her back, fucking up into her hard and fast. Soft, simple pleasures could be enjoyed later. 

Now, was about fucking her senseless. 

Luciana gasps against his mouth, legs squeezing him tighter as he commits to a brutal pace, feeling her clench and unclench, desperately trying to meet his pace. She keeps her mouth latched to his and makes him doubt his earlier comment about Nick being the better kisser. He plays with her clit, not always keeping pressure there to drive her crazy. She starts to whimper the closer she gets to release until finally, she begs. 

“Harder, Troy, _please."_

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Troy rubs circles into her clit, fucking her higher up the wall as he loses control. Luciana moans, eyes rolling into the back of her head and Troy groans at the pressure in his belly, the way his balls ache for release. 

Luciana comes unexpectedly with a loud cry, her walls tightening around him so much he feels dizzy. 

He pushes off the wall, setting her on the floor. He puts one hand by her head, pulls his cock almost all the way out of her wet, dripping pussy, and slams backs in, fucking her deep and slow. 

Luciana grabs his other hand and puts it on her clit, silently begging him to touch her. He does, and she arches her back, tits heaving forward. 

Troy watches her, mouth watering. Her hair is a mess, cheeks flushed, mouth swollen from all the kissing, chest rising and falling rapidly. His hips stutter, the pressure impossible to ignore now. 

Luciana notices, and the next thing he knows he’s on his back, watching her bounce on his cock, moaning and taking the pleasure she needs. He pushes her thighs farther apart with his hands, rubbing the soft, warm skin gently. 

Troy comes inside her, hot and in spurts, groaning loudly as he arches up into her one final time. 

She waits until his hips return to the floor before she pulls off him. She hovers over him and fingers herself, and he notices the way his seed both spills out and goes in deeper. 

He’s sweaty and tired, but sated. He can do this. He can let Nick have them both. To drive this point further home, he slides down until Luciana’s thighs cage his face. 

She stares down at him with a mixture of shock and arousal. 

Troy puts his mouth on her clit, sucking and licking harshly, feeling her squirm. She lets out a moan that sounds more like a broken cry, and he feels her fingers moving in and out her quickly against his cheek. It only takes a few minutes before she comes on his face, his name spilling from her lips brokenly, falling back on his body after, hair brushing his spent cock. 

Her harsh panting fills the room and he thinks of Nick, and what this means for their future together. 

“Nicky’s lucky to have us,” Troy says, wiping cum off his mouth with the back of his arm. 

Luciana hums. 

They clean up and get dressed before going to find the man they love. 

* * *

Nick’s in his room, half-naked and smoking, when Troy and Luciana barge into the room. They both look disheveled and sweaty. He sits up, briefly wondering if they got into a fist fight, but neither of them seem wounded. “What’s going on?” He questions.

Troy and Luciana exchange a nervous look. Nick puts out his cigarette.

Luciana sits on the end of bed, and Troy leans against the wall next to the bed. 

Nick has no idea what’s happening. Troy and Luciana were never alone together, and they certainly didn’t exchange nervous looks. 

“Are you both breaking up with me?” He jokes, but he’s actually terrified. He’d slipped out of Troy’s room the moment he woke up and earlier he'd told Luciana about sleeping with Troy, carefully skirting around his feelings for him, and she'd cussed him out in Spanish and ran off. 

“No,” Luciana says. “We wanted to offer you something.” 

Nick looks between them in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“We want to offer you us,” Troy answers. “We want to share you so you don’t have to choose.” 

Nick blinks at them, dumbfounded. 

“And we’re even willing to share you at the same time,” Luciana adds. 

He doesn’t get what that means until he notices Troy’s shirt is on backwards and Luciana isn’t wearing a bra and then his brain short-circuits at the mental image of them hate-fucking. 

“Nick?” Luciana asks worriedly. 

Nick shakes his head because there’s no way they hooked up, then looks to her. “You…you love me that much?” 

Luciana nodded, smiling at him softly. 

“We both do,” Troy answers pointedly. 

Nick’s gaze shifts to him, and he smiles. He isn’t opposed to the idea of being theirs, but he doesn’t know what to think of them hooking up. He knows they hate each other. He gestures between them. “You don’t think that whole threesome thing will be awkward?” 

Troy and Luciana exchange a nervous look again. 

“We already know that we click physically,” Luciana answers. “Besides, you would be our main focus.” 

Nick’s eyes widen. “Wait, did…did you two have sex?” 

Luciana looks away, and Troy’s suddenly interested in his shoes. 

“Oh my god,” Nick mutters. “Oh my god.” 

They slept together. They slept together and came to tell Nick they wanted to share him right after. 

He’s…he’s a little _disturbed_, but more so, his bisexual little brain feels like it’s going to explode trying to picture them together. 

“What do you say, Nicky, do you want us?” Troy asks and he looks scared of his answer.

Nick nods, and they both sigh in relief. “Can I…could you two do something for me?” 

“What?” 

Nick feels nervous suddenly, even if it is something they offered. “Kiss.” 

They hesitate a moment, and then Troy walks over to Luciana, puts a hand on her face and kisses her roughly. Luciana responds in kind, tongue slipping into Troy’s mouth. 

Nick bites his lip, cock twitching as he watches them make out. 

Troy pushes Luciana onto her back, forcing her thighs apart so he can stand in between them as he kisses her. Luciana’s hands roam over Troy’s body before settling on his ass squeezing and making Troy gasp and grind his hips against her. 

They pull apart after a moment, and look at Nick. 

“Come here,” his voice is barely above a whisper, but they hear him. 

They part and join him higher up on the bed – Troy to his left, Luciana sitting in front of him. 

Nick kisses Luciana – hard and deep – loving the curve of her smile against his lips. He licks are the seam of her mouth, and she parts her lips to let him in. He gets lost in the feel of their tongues teasing each other until he feels a hand rubbing his thigh. He pulls away from Luciana and turns to pull Troy into a searing kiss. 

There’s a hand palming him through his boxers, and he doesn’t even care whose it is. 

Troy kisses him filthily, and Nick’s head spins, but he places his hand on Troy’s crotch, rubbing the bulge he finds. “Too many clothes,” he mutters between kisses. 

Troy pulls away, and then they all go about removing each other’s clothes, more kisses exchanged between the three of them. They stare at Nick expectantly once they’re all naked 

He gets the hint that it’s up to him to tell them what he wants. He looks to Troy. “Take turns eating her out with me?” 

Troy nods. “I’ll go first.” 

Luciana lays in the middle of the bed, spreading her legs wide, and Troy settles between her thighs. He wastes no time – sticking his tongue in Luciana, and licking her open, his eyes locked with Nick's. 

An electric jolt shoots down Nick's spine, cock twitching in response to the way Troy’s looking at him. 

He can’t help but touch himself, both the sight of Troy eating out Luciana and the sound of her moaning almost too much. He watches as Troy goes deeper, brings one hand up to rub circles against her clit and using the other to spread her vagina open wider. Troy pulls away after a few minutes, kisses Nick then guides his head down to Luciana’s wet pussy. 

Nick looks up at Luciana as he sucks on her clit, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. He smirks and slips two fingers into her, swirling them in slow, deep circles until she’s fucking down on his fingers.

Troy surprises him by going to settle by Luciana’s side, his mouth going to her left breast, sucking and licking on it. It’s odd to see, but very, _very _arousing. 

Together they turn Luciana into a stuttering, moaning mess, switching their roles after a couple of minutes. She comes unexpectedly onto Troy’s face, and Nick almost blows his load on her stomach right then and there, but he grabs the base of his cock to stop himself. 

Troy crawls up Luciana’s body and kisses him – sharing the taste of her, forcing his tongue into Nick’s mouth. “What now, Nicky?” He asks. 

Nick looks to Luciana hopefully. 

“What?” She pants. 

“I…I want to watch you blow Troy.” 

Luciana nods. She catches her breath, then she switches places with Troy, settling in between his thighs. She wraps her mouth around Troy’s cock, sinking down as far she can take him, cheeks hollowing as she begins sucking him off. Troy groans, one hand grabbing onto Nick’s thigh, the other settling in Luciana’s hair. 

Nick spits into his hand, and jerks himself off while Luciana’s head bobs up and down Troy’s dick. Troy’s calloused hand massages his thigh, and that’s all it takes before Nick's coming in his hand, eyes slamming shut. He’s sure he makes some kind of noise, but his senses fail him and he doesn’t hear it, though when his eyes opens both Troy and Luciana are staring up at him. 

His face heats. They were probably hoping he'd last longer, but he couldn’t help it, seeing them together was the hottest thing ever. “Sorry.” 

Troy squeezes his thigh. “Guess you’ll just have to watch until you’re ready to go again.” 

Nick’s mouth goes dry, and he nods. 

Luciana pulls off of Troy. “Get us lube and a condom?” 

Nick’s so excited for what’s about to happen that he nearly drops the requested items as he hands them over. He watches as Luciana slicks up her fingers, then rubs them teasingly over Troy’s hole. 

Troy grabs Nick’s hand, squeezing when Luciana pushes in. It occurs to him then that Troy hadn’t been touched like this before, and he feels jealous suddenly, but it passes when he realizes that he can have Troy any way he wants now and forever. He can have them both. 

Nick decides to kiss Troy through the initial unpleasantness, smirking when he feels Troy melt under him – soft and pliant, but greedy and hungry too. Troy’s hand comes to tangle in his hair, keeping him in place, and after awhile he’s gasping into Nick’s mouth, fucking himself down on Luciana’s fingers – leaning into every touch of Nick's roaming hands. 

Troy cries out suddenly – a broken, blissful sound – his mouth going slack under Nick's, hot breath ghosting over Nick's lips. More broken little noises come out of him as Luciana continues to massage that sweet spot in him and Nick starts to get hard again. 

Nick kisses at his neck, sucking and biting until he’s sure to leave an ugly bruise. He feels Troy’s hand go slack in his hair, and kisses down his chest, his stomach to the base of Troy’s cock where he meets Luciana in a salty kiss. She starts licking at Troy’s cock when they part, but he stops her. 

He grabs the condom she requested and puts it on himself. He really wants to see Troy and Luciana fuck someday, but right now, he needs to fuck Troy more than anything else in his life. Though, having sex with two people at once was a bit..._distracting. _

Luciana slips her fingers out of Troy, and crawls up his body – getting surprised by Troy shoving his tongue down her throat and pulling her flush against him. Nick runs his hand up the back of her thigh, playfully squeezing her and and making her press hot and hard against Troy’s dick. He moves his hand lower, pressing two fingers against her cunt. She presses back into him, and he slips his fingers inside, scissoring her open, fingers getting slick and slippery as he does. 

Troy’s hand comes to rest on her ass, and Nick guides it down to join him in fingering his girlfriend. It’s a little sloppy and awkward, but Luciana only gets wetter and looser under the attention, moaning lowly, alternating between pushing down on their fingers, and pressing her cunt against Troy’s cock. 

Nick pulls his fingers out and Troy follows suit. Luciana rolls off Troy, laying next to him on her back, legs spread wide as she touches herself. Nick's mouth waters as he looks between Luciana and Troy, both spread out and ready for him to take. 

“Not to sound needy,” Troy says, “but if you don’t fuck me right now I’m rolling over and fucking your girlfriend.” 

That sparks Nick into action. He lines his cock up with Troy’s stretched hole, and thrusts in, mouth going slack when he bottoms out. Troy’s tight and hot and wonderful around Nick's cock, but his face is scrunched up. He leans over Troy’s body, kissing along his jawline to ease the pain and help him relax. It feels weird the first time, and painful for awhile, but it’ll feel amazing in the end, he just has to go at Troy’s pace. 

Troy captures his mouth with his, his big calloused hands resting on Nick's ass, squeezing and massaging leisurely. It takes him a few minutes, but eventually he says, “Move, Nicky.” 

Nick does, going slow and deep – the complete opposite of the desperate fucking the night before – and affection swells in his chest when he sees Troy staring up at him with so much love and trust and happiness. He adjusts his angle a few times until Troy’s eyes flutter closed and a drawn out groan spills out. He thrusts a little faster, going as deep as he can and hitting Troy in his sweet spot as often as he can. 

Luciana gasps suddenly, and when Nick looks to her she’s arching up off the bed, eyes locked on where he’s connected to Troy, hand furiously going in and out of her pussy. She hasn’t come yet, but she looks close. Nick zeroes in on her hand, licking his lips. He wants her so fucking bad, wants to lick her until she’s trembling and begging for his cock, wants to fuck her and feel her walls clench around him and make him spill into her. 

But first. 

Nick turns his gaze back to Troy. 

“I can take it,” Troy says as if he knows what Nick’s thinking. 

Nick leans over and kisses him before he thrusts harder, faster – Troy’s legs wrapping around his wait to drive him deeper, his blunt nails digging into Nick's back. The sound of panting and moaning from all three off them fill the air, egging Nick on. The whole bed shakes, the headboard hitting the wall with every thrust into Troy. 

_ Beautiful_, He think as he watches Troy come undone. He wrap his hand around Troy’s dick, the sheer pleasure on his boyfriend's face captivating. He can’t help ravishing that pretty mouth of his with his tongue. Nick loves kissing, it was one of his favorite things, and now he has two people to make out with whenever he pleased. 

Troy comes after a particularly hard thrust, spilling warm into Nick's hand. Nick keeps stroking until Troy slaps his hand away and then he pulls out, crawling over to settle between Luciana’s thighs after one last kiss with Troy. 

She pulls her hand away, and pulls the condom off him. He supposes they’re going to have to start being more careful in the future, but for now she’s on birth control, and Troy had been a virgin until last night so they likely won’t catch or create something this first time together. 

Nick slowly pushes into her with his tongue, licking, and dipping his tongue in and out of her, lapping up the fresh wave of slick spilling out of her. She pushes his head down, forcing his tongue deeper. 

“Nick…Nick please…” She moans, rocking her cunt into his face. “Please I need you..” 

Nick licks a trail up to her clit, sucking, and swirling his tongue against it until he can’t bear not being inside of her. He kisses up her stomach, over her soft breasts and up to her mouth. He lines himself up with her cunt and thrusts in, feeling the _o_ her mouth forms against his lips, the hot exhale of air. She’s maddeningly wet and hot around him and he doesn’t hold back, fucking her the way he knows she loves – fast and hard, one hand massaging her clit – headboard slamming into the wall. 

Luciana exclaims something in Spanish he's too far gone to translate. Her nails dig harshly into Nick's back and he gasps in pain when she scratches him, but he doesn't stop. 

Luciana comes screaming his name, back arching and breasts pressing into his chest. Her walls clench around him and pull his orgasm from him. He collapses on top of her, kissing lazily at her neck, feeling her hands stroke the back of his neck as they lay there panting together. 

He forgets about Troy until he feels the other man’s hand rubbing small circles into his back. He pulls out of Luciana and rolls to the side – laying flat on his back in between Troy and Luciana. Luciana curls up to him instantly, but Troy hesitates. 

“Come here,” Nick says. 

Troy curls into his side, resting his head on Nick's chest, careful not to get too close to Luciana. 

The air is heavy and awkward between them now and he doesn’t know how to change that. 

Luciana clears her throat when it starts to become stifling. “Um...we should probably clean up.” 

“Yeah.” Nick agrees. 

They get off the bed and throw on their dirty clothes so they can go shower. 

Troy grabs Nick’s left hand, and Luciana grabs his right. He smiles at them, and they offer their own in return. 

This will take some getting used to, but Nick thinks it’ll get easier in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this random idea of mine!


End file.
